


We're Done, It's Over

by Zhansonic



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Afterlife, Davejade swap 2015, Dream Bubbles, F/M, Fluff, Omegapause, S: Remember, davejade - Freeform, i mean i guess this is a little hurt/comfort, i rated this g but they swear like twice, implied Daverezi, implied jade/davesprite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhansonic/pseuds/Zhansonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Game Over-timeline Jade talks with Dave after they wake up. </p><p>When everything's over, when you no longer matter, when you've got the rest of eternity, what next?</p><p>For DaveJade Swap 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Done, It's Over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spockandawe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockandawe/gifts).



> Hope you love it as much as I love peppermint hot chocolate!!!!

Your name is JADE HARLEY and you're DEAD.

 

DAVE STRIDER is also DEAD, and he's sitting with his back up against the headboard of the quest bed you two woke up on. He clears his throat, a thunderclap in the black silence.

 

"So how-"

"Dave, I-"

"You can-"

"Okay, you-"

 

You softly look down at your hands, resting clasped in your lap. Dave’s puts his fist to his mouth. For the first time you can remember, you’re having trouble reading his expression behind those shades. He swings and dangles his feet off the edge of the bed.

 

“Jade.” It’s almost a whisper; his voice was never that deep. He pauses, and his voice catches the tiniest bit. “I-I just want you to know I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” You force the words into the empty space. They don’t quite fit.

 

“For not being able to save you. For letting you down. For not fighting hard enough.” Dave’s voice falters. His hands ball into fists.

 

“Dave.” At the forced gentleness of your voice and the presence of his name, he snaps his head up. “You don’t need to be sorry. You tried as hard as you could, don’t―don’t beat yourself up about it,  I wasn’t even worth saving―”

 

“Don’t you ever say that.” You’re a bit taken aback by the venom in his low growl. He notices.

 

“Jade, I didn’t―I mean―I just missed you so so much, on the meteor, you and John, and I mean Karkat was great and Rose was Rose, y'know, but I still kinda felt empty even when I was with Karkat, and—and when I saw you again you were all grimbark and there was nothing I could do but hope that you were still in there, inside all that green and grey and—shit.” He breaks off with a wavering sigh. Despite it all, you feel a tightness in your chest.

 

You scoot over next to him and hold his hands in yours. They loosen up a bit and you uncurl his fists with your fingers.

 

“Dave, I remember everything I did, everything I said.” You study his hands. Yeah, you think that the remembering is probably the worst part. “There was nothing any of us could have done...I should be the one apologizing.” It’s getting harder to speak as you remember more of what you did do. You look up and once you really see him, something breaks and you wrap Dave in a tight hug.

 

He doesn’t say anything, but the small jerks of his chest give him away. He squeezes you tight.

 

Neither of you forgets a thing. Yet you both draw reassurance from the embrace.

 

“I was doing all those terrible things. It was me, Dave! It was like I didn’t care about my friends or, or my family"—it still feels weird to think of John and everybody as your family—"it was just all about the Condesce and her plans. The worst part was that I actually liked every minute of it.” That fact alone feels like a stab in the gut. The others are heavier than a building dropped on you.

 

You run your fingers through his hair and play with a few strands. "Dave, I’m so sorry for what I said, and for kicking the Mayor, and for fucking it all up, and I’m just so so so sorry.”

 

Dave’s warmth and his face buried in the folds of your god tier clothing tell you that it wasn't your fault. You lay your chin down as his head nestles into the hollow of your neck.

 

“I guess after Davesprite and I broke up I was just ready to fly off the handle...I loved him, you know, I really did."

 

“That feathery asshole,” Dave mumbles into your clothes.

 

Dave could always make you giggle. You can feel Dave chuckling into your shoulder. It tickles.

 

He stops and sighs. "Jade, about Terezi and—"

 

You know what he's about to say and cut him off. "Sssshhhhh. I get it. We all did what we had to."

 

"She stole your shoes off your corpse. How the hell didn't I see how crazy she was before?"

 

"Probably can't see too well with those shades over your eyes all the time, Mr. Coolkid." You pluck those sunglasses off his nose. He watches you, no less passive.

 

On a whim, you bop him on the nose with the heel of your palm. "Boop!"

 

"Jade, why." He tries to stay cool. He fails. You both fail. The good 'ol Dave's back, and so is the good 'ol Jade, though you don't realize it right away.

 

You’re both laughing uncontrollably at the sheer absurdity of being dead and of what you went through together here and how it doesn't even matter and you can’t tell if you’re crying out of sadness or silliness and your gut hurts and you can’t remember the last time that happened and Dave’s laughing face and askew shades make you feel a whole heck of a lot better.

 

When you’ve both had a chance to catch your breath, you realize that because you’re dead and this is the "afterlife"―

 

“Hey, Dave,” you begin.

 

“What’s up, Harley?” He’s wiping at the dampness on his cheeks, a faint smile still on his face.

 

You grip his shoulders. “We’re dead now. You know what that means, right?” A pause. He doesn't get it yet.

 

“We’re not the alpha timeline anymore, Strider, mister Knight of Time.” You put particular emphasis on his class. “We’ve got the rest of forever to catch up, to spend time together, to live our lives! We don’t have to fight anymore, Dave!"

 

You're exalting, your hands are all over the place and you're talking a mile a minute as if there's not enough time to say what you need to say even though that couldn't be more wrong and you end with a simple "—It’s over. We’re done.” You punctuate this with a wide, buck-toothed grin, and you see Dave spinning a bit with the enormity of forever.

 

Instead of giving him the time to sort it all out, you laugh and decide to make it clearer.

 

You lean over, tangle your fingers in his hair, and press your lips to his.

  
  
  
  



End file.
